Santa and his Reindeer
About Santa and his Reindeer is a roleplay taking place in the North Pole where you can play as a reindeer and help Santa deliver gifts, produce more reindeer to replace the current ones, and even train to become the next sleigh puller reindeer! You can also play as a Santa and take care of the reindeer, choose which ones to become breeders and which ones to become sleigh-pullers, and even select and encourage a pair of your breeders to breed. You could also play as an elf, who will help Santa when he is busy, like taking care of the reindeer calves while their moms are gone, making toys, and also helping care for the reindeer! Reindeer Ranks The following ranks are in order of highest to lowest. Sleigh Pullers Sleigh Pullers are the main reindeer that Santa uses to help him deliver presents. They will always be the ones to help pull the sleigh! This is an all-female rank. Replacements Replacements are the reindeer who will replace the Sleigh Pullers if they are unable to pull the sleigh. This is an all-female rank. Next Gens Next Gens are the reindeer calves who are training to replace the Sleigh-Pullers! This is an all-female rank. Future Breeders Future Breeders are the calves who are set to become breeders when they grow up. Female Next Gens can also be Future Breeders at the same time as being a Next Gen, much like how adult female reindeer can be both a Sleigh Puller and a Breeder at the same time. However, male calves can't become sleigh pullers and therefore can't become a replacement or a next gen, so they are always stuck as a future breeder. Breeders Breeders are the reindeer who have good qualities which Santa would like to pass on to other reindeer. The males will not be able to be sleigh pullers at the same time as this due to their disadvantages, however females can be breeders and sleigh pullers at the same time. Members Reindeer Rudolph (Bamboogummy) (Breeder Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female, not pregnant) (Gray-brown fur with white chest and belly, brown eyes, and a bright red glowing nose) (2 years old) (Hopeful) Gingerbread (Snowyblossom55) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female, not pregnant) (Brown fur with white chest and belly and brown eyes) (1 year old) (Hopeful) Amber (Crystalsuperstar7) (Breeder Reindeer) (Male) (Gray-brown fur with white chest and belly and deep blue eyes) (1 year old) (Trait undiscovered) Comet (Awolfsdream) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female, not pregnant) (Tan and black fur with brown eyes) (5 years old) (Trait undiscovered) Dancer (Em31612) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female) (Dark brown fur with white chest and belly, purple eyes. Wears a pink jingle bell necklace.) (3 years old) (Fast, loves to run.) Prancer (Cherokeedreams) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female) (Gray-brown fur with light tan chest and belly, dark brown eyes that are still light enough for you to clearly see that they are brown.) (Age unknown, must be at least 3 years old) (Kind, hard worker) Vixen (0okmnji9) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female) (Gray-brown fur with tan chest and belly, deep blue eyes.) (Age unknown, must be at least 3 years old) (Trait undiscovered) (Claim in progress. If 0okmnji9 decides she doesn't want to be Vixen after all, gets kicked out of the roleplay or decides to leave the roleplay herself before she finishes Vixen, Vixen will revert back to being unclaimed so that someone else can claim her.) Cupid (Bamboogummy) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female) (White fur with some pale brown accents, some dark brown fur on her snout.) (Super sweet, optimistic, bouncy, often daydreams) (3 years old) Donner (Username) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female) (Looks) (Trait undiscovered) (Age unknown, must be at least 3 years old) (Unclaimed) Blitzen (Bxnes) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female) (Gray-brown fur with beige chest and belly, pastel blue eyes) (Bold, daredevil, reclusive, very strong, average speed) (5 years old) Gianna (Neferia) (Next Gen Reindeer) (Female) (Gray fur the color of stones with a white chest and belly, amber eyes and a tiny black nose. She has a tiny scar on her left cheek which is barely noticeable.) (Age) (Trait undiscovered) (Mrs. and Mr. Claus are bidding to get Gianna, who is up for auction. If they win the auction, she is to be cared for by Mrs. and Mr. Claus until she gets a good foster mother. Mrs. and Mr. Claus think that Diveora would make a good foster mother for her, but might decide otherwise.) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Diveora (Hoppie06) (Sleigh Puller Reindeer) (Female) (Albino fur with white eyes.) (4 years old) (Adventurous) (She doesn't have very good eyesight, though she's not quite blind. She arrived at Santa's Reindeer Stables on December 26th which is also when she gave birth to her son Netro.) Mangrove (Theforgottendragon) (Breeder Reindeer) (Male) (Dark brown fur with gray-brown chest and belly, tan eyes, wears a blue and red jingle bell necklace.) (4 years old) (He has very bad stamina but can be very fast in his short bursts of speed. He's a bit reclusive and can be very stubborn. He usually keeps his opinions to himself but is fine sharing them upon being asked.) Netro (Hoppie06) (Future Breeder Reindeer) (Male) (Light tan fur with white chest and belly, light tan fur will become darker when he grows up. His eyes are icy blue.) (1 day old) (Trait undiscovered) (Mother: Diveora) (Father: An unknown reindeer from a different reindeer stable not owned by Santa.) (He was born the same day his mother arrived at Santa's Reindeer Stables.) (Hoppie generally uses an alt to play as Netro with the username Rabunny05, but since Hoppie06 is her main username I am keeping the username info as Hoppie06.) Olive (Spy1386) (Next Gen Reindeer) (Female) (Silver fur with white chest and belly, dark brown eyes.) (1 month old) (Strong, brave, daredevil) Lace (Cuttlefishie) (Replacement Reindeer) (Female) (Gray-brown fur with white chest and belly, hot pinkish purple eyes. Wears a magenta jingle bell necklace.) (1 year old) (Playful) Elves Name (Lucky22103) (Gender) (Sandy blonde hair and light skin, minty green eyes, wears christmas tree green and scarlet red armor.) (Age) (Trait) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Santas Mrs. Claus (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Light skin, white hair, and brown eyes) Santa Claus (Bamboogummy) (Male) (Light skin, white hair, and brown eyes) Reindeer Information Breeding Reindeer are ready to breed at 1 year old. Santa does not spay or neuter his reindeer. This means that all the reindeer in the roleplay are and must be intact. Reindeer have a gestation period of 7 months. The breeding season starts on September 20th though it can be delayed until October 1st. The breeding season ends on December 1st, which is also when the intact males begin shedding their antlers. Antlers Males will have begun shedding their antlers on December 1st and will have completed shedding their antlers three weeks after that. Females begin shedding their antlers by June 21st and finish shedding three weeks after that. Males regrow their antlers in time for Autumn while females regrow theirs in time for Winter. In the shedding process, the antler velvet will Registration Form Name: Username: Gender: Reindeer, Santa, or Elf?: Reindeer Rank(Reindeer only): Looks: Trait: Living Conditions Season: Winter! Males have now shed their antlers. Date: December 26th, Year 1 Weather: It's windy, but not windy enough that it could inflict any severe or moderate damage. It's extremely cold at -37 degrees Fahrenheit. Time: Night Events 12/23/2017 (The roleplay was founded!) 12/23/2017 (Dasher had an accident while getting ready to pull the sleigh and died.) 12/23/2017 (Gingerbread has replaced Dasher!) 12/23/2017 (Ms. Snowflake quit her job as an elf and decided to become a dentist instead.) 8/15/2018 (Diveora gave birth to Netro!) Category:Species Diversity Category:Pets Category:Fantasy Category:Humans